My Beloved Monster and I
by Zogeta
Summary: So, you like Bulma and Vegeta fodder, do you? Well then, today is your lucky day, because here's a story involving blue and black! Rated for swearing, mostly.
1. No better than Frieza

Madness in love, reason in madness

By Zogeta

Chapter one: No better than Frieza 

Ki damping chains. I was hoping I'd never see these again. My wrists will always have a scar around them and my ankles too, from being encircled by these manacles. Frieza loved these things. He used them to keep me subdued, to keep me weak and pliable. The day I turned twelve, on my birthday, Frieza stopped beating me.

He began torturing me.

He used to call me to his chambers. I had no choice but to go; Zarbon used to march me there. He was stronger than me for so many years. Frieza would smile as I walked in, trying so hard to not provoke him. Other days, I would push my luck and fight with him. Whatever path I took, the end was the same. I would get chained to the wall, at Frieza's eye level, ankles and wrists secured, legs apart and arms above my head.

By my eighteenth birthday, I eventually stopped feeling the pain. The bitemarks that bastard left on my shoulders...The blood running down the back of my thighs becoming an all too familiar feeling. Then being handed over to Zarbon, like a left over. I learnt to block it out. But the physical scars would still be there when I went to bed at night. The emotional ones are still with me, ugly wounds that scrape across my soul.

And it's happening again. But this time, they tell me its for my own good. Bullshit. It's to protect them from me. Ever since I tried to kill the Namek they call Piccolo, I've been here. In a bare room, with drips in my wrists to keep me alive, chained right up against a hard wall, ki dampers on my wrists and ankles. There's even one huge manacle around my waist, just to be on the safe side. Me, the terror of Earth, how flattering. I look like some crucified puppet.

It's been about three months now that I've been this way. My muscles are so cramped that they've stopped functioning, because they won't let me walk around. They don't trust me. They're scared that I'll kill them.

They have every right to be scared. If I could get free I'd annihilate this worthless fucking planet. All I ever wanted was revenge.

I want to kill the Namek and Kakarot because they murdered my mate. Raditz was the only one that cared about me. He'd always look after me after every beating from Frieza. He'd get us as many assignments as possible to get us out of that space ship. He was the only love I've ever had in my whole life. He was the only one that cared if I lived or died. I had to hide our bite mark, our bond. If Frieza found out, he'd slaughter Raditz. Instead of doing it on my shoulder, he bit my wrist, which was hidden by manacles and under my gloves. Frieza would have been livid if he found out that another was touching me, his lovely little prince.

Raditz was all I ever had. He would just hold me and make me feel safe. He would hide me from Zarbon when he could, shoving me into a regen tank or into a nearby packing crate. It only worked if Zarbon didn't have a scouter. I only managed to get away a few times. But those few reprieves gave me time to heal before the next trip into hell.

I pleaded with him to not go to look for Kakarot by himself. I told him to take me with him. But he was stubborn, and left while I was in a regen tank, unable to stop him. I'll never forgive myself for letting him go. He died, and I have every God-given right to avenge him. These pathetic humans with their pitiful morals. If someone killed their mates, they'd also want revenge. Underneath, they're all like me. So, when I tried to kill the Namek, they managed to knock me out (they all ganged up on me) and when I woke up, I was here…chained to a wall like an animal waiting to be shot. What sickens me is that they act so damn noble. The great humanitarian Kakarot came up with the idea. The woman with the blue hair said that I should at least be able to walk around, but the Namek scum said that it would be too much of a risk. Some scientists came in the other day; they want to experiment on me, see how I work, and how they can replicate it. But the blue haired one told them to leave. She's the only one that cares. She brings me decent food, a welcome change from being fed though a needle. Late at night, when everyone is asleep, she sits with me. I don't talk to her, but I'm glad of the company. She's pleaded with Kakarot and everyone involved in this torture to let me walk around. I know she's scared of me in some way, but I would not harm her. She is the only one I would spare.

I will not beg. I will not plead with them. I've already been robbed of my dignity and honour. But they will not take my pride. Sitting there with self-satisfied smirks on their faces like sharks eyeing a school of fish. All of them helped Kakarot; the short bald one, the scarred one that loves the blue haired woman, and that fucking bastard Namek. My skin is bleeding from being rubbed against the manacles; I can't even summon enough energy to keep myself warm. My life force is kept at a bare minimum and my energy level is about the same as a human infant's. It's degrading. But I will never beg. I will not give them that satisfaction. I'd kill myself before I did that.

The great fucking Kakarot. Three long months of immobility, of constant pain that rakes through my body like poisoned claws. Making sure that I can never get stronger than he can. My hair flashed golden while I tried to rip the Namek's head off. I was so close to super saiyan. He's afraid. They're all so afraid. I've lost my freedom, my dignity, my ki, and my mate. This is just the way he wants me. Broken, weak. He's no better than Frieza.


	2. Bulma's humanity

An- Yes, sorry to disappoint my shonen-ai fans…but this is about Bulma and Vegeta. I was fed up one day with the Funimation Goku, after a long-winded speech he made about justice and felt like making him a baddy. Don't like it, then don't read. But to those that do like this little story…thanks. Chapter two: Bulma's humanity 

I can't take this. It's so cruel. How can we do this to him? Didn't we always say that we'd never hurt anyone? Why is Goku doing this? It's not right. I know he tried to kill Piccolo, but it's been like this for so long. They won't even let me sedate him and let him loose, even if it's just for a few hours. I can tell he's in pain. His eyes tell me all I need to know. He smiles when I come in with food. The drips just nourish him, but they don't kill his hunger. He's a Saiyan like Goku, so he also has an appetite. I try to get him to talk, but he seems to have withdrawn into himself. If I could just find out why he wanted to kill Piccolo, then we could try and find a decent solution. Until then, I'll just try to ease his suffering as best I can.

I walk into his room. I make a mental note to try brightening it up a bit with a few pictures or artworks. I've got platters of food and a chocolate cake with fudge icing on a trolley with a good supply of fizzy drinks. He's been on Earth for about a year now. He's been chained like this for five months, and he's starting to look so unhealthy. I'm tired of following Piccolo and Goku's orders because it sickens me to see someone waste away like this. I know he's not a good guy. I know he's done a lot of bad things. But who are we to pass judgement on him? No one deserves to be like this, pinned to a wall like an eagle with its wings ripped off.

"Hey, Vegeta."

He nods, as I stand in front of him. I won't pull up a chair. Why should I have the luxury of sitting while he sleeps upright?

"I bought you your favourites. I know how much you like strawberries, and steak."

"And that stuff over there, with the chocolate on top." He tries to indicate with his head.

"Oh, doughnuts? I got them fresh, just for you."

He gives me a smile, and I smile back. I think my visits are the only highlight of his long and boring day. He has a really handsome smile. Maybe its because he only does it for me.

I remember the first time I brought him food. It was just after they chained him there. He refused to accept anything from anyone. He was livid at his situation, and who can blame him? But as time passed, and he realised that it wasn't going to get any better any time soon, he started becoming quieter. For the first few days, he'd yell at everyone, including me. I kept trying. I never gave up on him. Goku visited in the beginning, but he stopped coming. He tried to explain to Vegeta that it was just temporary and that it wasn't so bad. Vegeta just swore at him in the most unbelievable way, but I have very little sympathy for Goku, and I was cheering for Vegeta when Goku retreated. I know he just wants to protect us, but it doesn't warrant this sort of imprisonment. Nothing does.

"That's great."

"You're welcome. So, what do you want to start with?"

I wait for him to choose, and I can see the thoughts humming behind his eyes.

"Um, that green stuff, in the middle of the blue tray."

It breaks my heart to see him like this. Imagine the highlight of your day being dinner time. If I could sit here the whole day, I would. But I'm required all over the place and I only have the nights off. I shop in the early evenings to get his dinner, usually from the nearby deli or bakery. Everyone thinks I'm wasting my time. He's a murderer and there's no reason to spoil him. But I don't care. They're all bastards for allowing this to go on.

"Those are artichoke hearts. They've just come into season this week, and I think you'll like them. Don't worry, it's not like asparagus."

There was that one time when he tried asparagus, and really didn't like it. We had a good laugh over that, the way he spat it out and scrunched up his face. To be honest, I've never liked it either.

I spike an artichoke onto a fork, and feed it to him. I watch his facial expression as he chews, then he swallows. His face lights up.

"That was better than strawberries!"

I laugh, as I give him another. I'm introducing him to as many different foods as I can, and I can tell he appreciates it.

While we're on main course (pasta and meatballs) my phone rings. Vegeta cringes at the loud noise it makes, his oversensitive hearing recoiling instantly. I switch it to hands free, an earphone in my ear as I twirl fettuccine onto a fork for Vegeta.

"Bulma speaking."

"Hey, baby girl! It's Yamcha here."

"Oh, hi."

"So, what you doing tonight?"

"What do you think?"

I roll my eyes, and Vegeta smirks. He can hear the conversation clearly.

"Oh, you're spending it with that Vegeta, aren't you?"

I smile.

"Well done, ten points for you."

Vegeta laughs to himself, and Yamcha grunts.

"In case you've forgotten, you're my girlfriend."

"I still am. But I happen to enjoy looking after Vegeta. Maybe you've forgotten, but you were one of the people advocating his torture."

"It's not torture, Bulma. It's just a restraint to stop him from slaughtering us while we sleep."

"Is that so? Well, he's better company than you are. At least he doesn't check out other girls or take me for granted. He's always happy to see me."

"That's because he doesn't see anyone else. And you're just good for food when it comes to him. And another thing! I don't –"

"Spare me, Yamcha."

I disconnect the call, and switch my phone off.

"Sorry about the interruption. Honestly, he gets on my nerves."

"That's understandable."

He tries to stretch his back, but he's held in place. I'm reminded of a sane person in a straitjacket.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry. Don't give up. I won't let you stay like this forever.''

He tilts his head to the side slightly as he looks at me.

"I know you had nothing to do with this. But I give you my word that I would never harm you. I know that maybe the promise of a murderer isn't much, but it's all I can offer. Kakarot and that bloody Namek would make trouble for you if I got free, and I understand your predicament."

I nod, as I chop up a meatball for him.

"Thanks for understanding, Vegeta. Whatever your reason was for attacking Piccolo, maybe it's not as unreasonable as the others think."

He takes a bite of meatball, chews and swallows.

"They would never understand why I did what I did. They have no clue about how I grew up and they don't even want to find out."

He shivers. He's only dressed in baggy tracksuit pants with a loose top. He gets changed once a day, but we have to knock him out with the same tranquilliser that game rangers use on elephants.

"Hang on, I'll turn up the heater for you. Be back in a moment."

I feel his eyes follow me as I go outside the room to the thermostat. I adjust the temperature in his room and go back in.

"Better?"

"Much."

I'm surprised at how much he's talking tonight. He's not much of a talker, and I know his pride is taking a huge knock because of his dependence on me. Maybe I can find out why he hates Piccolo so much. I'll ask him after dessert. He's cleared away so much food, but I'm not surprised. I think about how much I see Goku eat, then I wonder how Vegeta makes it through the day. No one wants to look after him during the day, and I rush up here whenever I have a free moment to give him some snacks.

My opinion of Goku has lowered considerably. I used to think Goku would show mercy to anyone. I suppose that maybe it's because Vegeta tried to also kill Gohan that he's so adamant that he stays chained like this. But he never bothered to find out why Vegeta is the way he is. I will find out, if he's willing to tell me.

After Vegeta finishes the last spoonful of mango sorbet and swallows the last raspberry, I lean against the wall next to him, my head resting against his outstretched arm. I'm cautious, ready to move if he seems unhappy. But he doesn't say anything, so I relax.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but could I ask you why you attacked Piccolo?"

He's quiet for a minute, and I think that maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pried, if you'd rather keep it to yourself."

He shakes his head, and turns his face towards me as best as possible.

"No, you deserve to know. All I wanted was revenge for my mate."

"Revenge?"

He nods.

"Raditz, the saiyan that came here a few years ago, he was my mate. He cared for me just as you do. The Namek filth and that bastard Kakarot killed him, and Gohan helped too. They took away the only person to love me, to save me from the hell I called life."

I stood there, and listened to him talk of his life with Frieza, how he was trained to purge planets from the age of eight until he came to Earth. He told me about how he was raped and tortured and beaten, how he lost his planet, and how the love of Raditz was the only thing to keep him going, his raft in a sea of blood and pain. Even though he tried to keep his voice normal, it cracked when he spoke of how it had hurt to lose Raditz. It was then that I finally understood how he became who he is. I know Goku would kill anyone that killed Chichi or Gohan, so what makes him different from Vegeta? By the time Vegeta was finished, I felt like crying. I felt sick. How could anybody do that to him? How could someone go through so much, and still be sane? No wonder why he wanted to kill Piccolo. I would kill anyone that hurt my loved ones. It's the most natural instinct there is, and here we are punishing him for being what we call 'human'.

"I wish I had known sooner, Vegeta. You don't deserve this."

He looks so sad. I can't help myself, and I hug him, my arms around his neck, and I try to hold him close. He rubs his cheek against mine in the only way he can somehow share the hug with me.

"I'll be okay. I've got you, haven't I?"

I nod my head, my face buried in his neck. I don't want to let go. I just want to somehow draw all the hurt out of him, I'm scared to let him go. I don't know why. It's just a gut feeling of mine.


	3. Blue Salvation

An – I have no excuse for my lack of updates. You could call it _writers disillusion._ Chapter Three: Blue salvation 

"I'll be okay. I've got you, haven't I?" I say into her blue hair, and I mean it. Of all the people on this planet, she's been the only one that's tried making things better for me and protecting me. She's like a second Raditz to me. My tyrants are always there, whether they be Ice-jin or Saiya-jin, but I have my saviours, whether with long spiky black hair or curled blue locks that remind me of the sea of my home planet.

She draws away from me eventually, and tears line her eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Vegeta. I won't stand by anymore. I won't let them punish you for what you did. They would have done the same if they were in your situation. But if I let you free, you have to promise me that you'll leave. I'll give you a spaceship, and you can get off this planet away from my people, from the people that I used to respect. Before they can hurt you again. Promise me, Vegeta."

I bow my head.

"I promise. I wouldn't want to stay here anyway. Come closer."

She takes a step closer, until our noses are only a few inches apart. I lean forward, and kiss her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Bulma, for all you have done. I'll never forget you."

I watch her go, after I get a goodnight hug. I smile to myself in the darkness, despite the familiar throbbing returning to my body. I always forget about my pain when she's here. Until a month or so ago, we never used to talk, but I'd eat and she'd just give me her silent company. I'll be sad when I have to say goodbye. But at least now I have hope that this will soon be over. I've forgotten what it's like to walk. I haven't been able to feed myself or even do something as simple as lie down to sleep. It will be the sweetest freedom ever.

Revenge will have to wait. I'm too weak to even consider taking Kakarot on. He's the one that I hate most. Not only did he assist in the slaughter of my mate, **but** he also beat me in battle, and took away my chance to avenge myself against Frieza. I wanted to wipe that sneer of that bastard's face. I wanted to get back my honour and pride. But that third class trash got there before I did.

No matter.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

I walk around the spacecraft hangar, and try to choose a good ship for Vegeta. I plan to have it fuelled and ready in a week. Then I'll release him in the middle of the night, and get him off this planet, so that he may be safe. I don't care what Goku and the others will say or do. I have Vegeta's word that he will leave, and I believe him.

As I walk up the ramp into the F678X model, I feel sad. I'll miss Vegeta. I've grown fond…no, wait. More than fond…I've grown closer to him over the last few months. After he started talking to me, we both found that we get along really well. Saying goodbye to him will be hard. After he leaves, it'll be back to my boring life with Yamcha. No more midnight conversations, no more shopping for him, no more silent appreciation. The whole day, people take so much from me, without thanks or gratitude. I'm expected to be everything for everyone. Friend, boss, engineer, daughter. But I give to Vegeta and it matters to him. He finds it hard to say thanks, but when he does, it's so honest. And his smile, his few words, his simple pleasure in the food that I get for him, is all that I need. I don't get that same appreciation from anyone else. I'm just Bulma Briefs to everyone else. I'm more to him.

He called me Bulma last night…he's never done that before. Granted, he's never really addressed me personally before, but still. There was something special about the way he said it. I only wish that he could stay on Earth, but as a free man. Not some prisoner like he is now. That won't happen as long as Goku is breathing. They won't believe me if I tell them about Vegeta's past. I trust him about it, because it makes so much sense as to his character. As I inspect the living area, I smile to myself. I want Vegeta to be free. He hasn't been free his whole life and if I can give him that gift, then it doesn't matter what the others will do to me.

"Hey, you."

I watch her as she brings in dinner for me, and I smile back.

"So, what's on the menu?" I ask, spotting a few things I haven't sampled before.

"I thought tonight we'd have something a little more exotic. You won't be eating Earth food for much longer, so I decided that for these last few days we're going to pull out all the stops."

She's so thoughtful. It is going to be really hard to say goodbye.

"Sounds great. What's that?"

She picks up a little roll of rice with some pink stuff inside and some green wrapped around it.

"This is called a Californian hand roll. It's a sort of sushi. The pink stuff is crab, and next to it is avocado, and the dark green stuff is seaweed. It's a sort of an acquired taste, but I find that some people love it from the start, others hate it."

I look at it. It looks attractive.

"I'll try anything once."

She holds it with chopsticks and I sample it. I roll it around in my mouth, and frown slightly while I taste it. She looks at me with slight trepidation as I swallow.

"And?"

I grin. I only do it for her.

"I wouldn't mind some more."

As the night progresses and we eat together, she gets a call on her phone. She takes a look at the name that comes up, then ignores it, cutting the call.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Let me guess. Yamcha?"

She nods, as she puts a straw into a glass of vanilla coke for me. I have no clue why I like this stuff so much, but I've discovered that I have a serious sweet tooth. She holds it up for me while I take a sip, my eyes focussed on hers.

"He's such an idiot. Why I ever liked him in the first place is beyond me. I guess I just have a chronic fear of being alone, of being lonely. That's the only reason I can think of. I mean, he's a nice guy, but I can't be around him for longer than two hours before I get irritated."

I draw my head back to let her know I've taken as much as I want. She puts the glass down, and leans against the wall next to me, her head on my shoulders. I lean my head against hers. I'm glad of the comfort.

"Maybe you should just end it. There's always a better someone out there, I've learnt that the hard way. I promise that after I'm gone you'll find a man that can love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"You really think so?" she says quietly.

"Of course I do."

She stays silent, and I close my eyes.

"Vegeta?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you miss me, after you go?"

I rub my cheek against her soft hair.

"Yes, I will. I will miss you badly."

She turns her face so that her forehead is against my temple. Her breath tickles my ear a little.

" I will too, Vegeta. More than you can guess."


	4. Sweet freedom

An: yes, Zogeta is back, after a long absence. For the four people following this…hope you enjoy it! Chapter Four: Sweet Freedom 

A week had passed since Bulma had decided to get Vegeta out of his imprisonment, and she was ready. The biggest spaceship had been fuelled, the battery charged, the engines checked and the fridge's stocked fully. She was giving it one last check-over that afternoon. She'd made it as comfortable as possible and ensured that Vegeta would have everything he would need. As she closed the door behind her, she sighed. Saying goodbye wasn't going to be easy. This was their last day together, and she didn't think she would be seeing him ever again.

As she climbed the stairs up to her lab, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, babe!"

She felt her eye twitch slightly, and she turned around, hinging a fake smile onto her face.

"Hi, Yamcha."

He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't respond, but Yamcha didn't notice.

"I thought I'd just come by, and take you out for lunch. You've been cooped up here way too long. Besides, it must get pretty old being Vegeta's warden."

She ached to tell him that it was the best part of her day, but she didn't want to arouse any suspicion.

"It could be worse. Let me just quickly get my handbag, and change out of these work clothes. Be back now."

She changed direction, and on the way to her room, she dropped in to see Vegeta. He brightened up when he saw her.

"Hey, this is unexpected. Are you going to spend the afternoon with me?"

She slumped her shoulders. He sounded so hopeful.

"I can't, Vegeta. Yamcha's here and he's taking me to lunch. I'm so sorry."

All the light faded out of his eyes, as they went from bright ink black to a dirty dark grey.

"Oh."

Bulma felt her chest constrict around her heart. The look of disappointment on his face cut through her like piano wire around her throat.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He looked at the ground, wrists hanging limply in their manacles.

"It's your life, don't worry about me. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, then you won't have to bother about me. Enjoy lunch. I'll still be here when you get back."

Oh god…what is wrong with me? My last day with him and I'm spending it with Yamcha… 

Bulma bit her lower lip, as she looked at Vegeta. Then she made up her mind.

"What do you mean, something's come up?!"

"Well, I happen to be the brains behind Capsule Corp, Yamcha. There's been a breakthrough with a new invention and I just have to be there."

Bulma crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Well, how long will you be?"

"It could take the whole day, maybe I'll be free at around nine tonight." Yamcha pulled out his palmtop and checked his schedule.

"But I've got baseball practice from five until ten! Then I'm going out with the guys!"

Bulma shrugged.

"That's too bad. Look, we can do something tomorrow, okay? I'll have more space in my schedule. You understand, don't you?"

Yamcha swung his jacket on.

"Well, you can't help it. I'll fetch you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then. Bye sweetie, they need me in the lab."

She kissed him on the cheek, waved and skipped down the stairs. Yamcha grunted to himself as he walked out of the lobby and got into his car.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked himself, as he revved the car and sped away.

Vegeta was busy being miserable as Bulma walked in but he lifted his head to look at her.

"Why are you back? I thought you were going out with Yamfuck."

Bulma smiled at the name Vegeta had given to Yamcha.

"I realized that I had better places to be, namely here with you. You're more fun than he is."

"Even stuck to a wall with chains?" Vegeta asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Even with the chains."

She smiled, as she put her arms around his neck.

"Just a few more hours, I promise. Then you can be free and do what you want."

Vegeta just rubbed his nose against hers.

At midnight, after Bulma had made sure everyone was sleeping, she went to Vegeta's room. He was awake, and they kept quiet. She went to the control panel next to him, and flipped it open. She entered in the password and gave her thumbprint. After pressing a few buttons, the manacles snapped open, and Vegeta stood shakily on his feet. He smiled, as he took his first few steps in nearly six months. But he stumbled, and Bulma caught him. She put his arm around her neck, her arm around his waist and ignored his protests.

"I can do it myself!" he whispered. She shook her head.

"Just let me help you! Stop being so stubborn, and keep quiet. I'm going to take you to the docking area, and show you how the ship works. Understood?"

He nodded, and they started walking, Bulma taking his weight on herself to help him move faster.

They got to the docking station, and Bulma took him to his ship. He looked up at it, as she opened the door, the gangplank coming down to their feet. When they were inside, Vegeta leaned against a wall while she explained the controls to him.

"Everything is voice activated, and the manual controls are here too. It's just like the one you used to go hunt down Goku a while ago. There are some new combat suits in the cupboard, the kitchen is at the bottom level, and there's a gravitron too. Everything you need."

Vegeta looked around, then at Bulma.

"So, this is goodbye."

She nodded, keeping her head down. _I won't cry…but it's so damn hard…_

Vegeta walked over to her, still a little shaky on his feet, since he hadn't used his muscles in so long. He put his arms around her, and held her as tightly as he could.

"You're the only one that cared, Bulma. I'll never ever forget that. You made my hell into just a prison. You gave me a reason to keep hoping. And I could never thank you enough for that."

Bulma sobbed, as she held him tighter.

"God, I'm going to miss you, Vegeta. I can't believe you're going."

They were quiet, the ship humming quietly around them, as Vegeta's arms held her.

"Come with me."

"What?"

Vegeta leaned back, and looked right into her eyes.

"You heard me. _Come with me_. I don't want to lose you. I want you by me. Please, Bulma."

Bulma hesitated. Dare she?

Vegeta sensed her reluctance. He knew that she had more to keep her here than to leave with him. He leaned in, and kissed her, his hands dropping to her waist. Her eyes widened for a moment, then drifted shut. They were lost like that for a few moments, then he pulled away, his one hand resting gently on her cheek, their eyes searching each other.

"I…I…love you. I love _you_, Bulma. Maybe you don't feel the same way, but I can't miss you if you're with me. I don't want to have to miss you. I want you in my life. But I need to know if you want to be with me, if you even care about me enough to leave this planet and come away with me."

Bulma put her hand on his neck, and smiled.

"I do care about you, Vegeta. Heck, I don't just care about you. I love you too. Let's leave this planet. I'd rather be with you than anyone else, any day. Besides, you need someone to look after you."

He smiled, as he kissed her forehead.

Bulma ran back into Capsule Corp, pressed a button on the side of her cupboard, converted it into a capsule, grabbed her capsule box off her dressing table, pulled another device out of her desk drawer, shoved these things into her pockets and quickly scribbled a note to her parents. She grabbed her toiletries and her make-up bag out of her bathroom, made a last check to endure she had all the important stuff, and with a final smile, sprinted back to the ship, where Vegeta, and her future, waited.


	5. Bulma's goodbye email

An: I will not apologize for the lack of updates. To be frank, the internet at school wasn't working, and besides, there has been a depressing lack of reviews. However, since I have writers pride, I will update despite my better judgment. 

Onwards!

Chapter Five: Bulma's goodbye email 

From space, Bulma composed an email, and sent it to her parents. Vegeta and her had been in space for two hours, and she sent it before she was out of range. Back on earth, a letter arrived in her father's inbox. When her father got it and read it, he nearly had a heart attack. He called up Goku and the entire gang, and read the letter out to them.

Dear father 

_Remember you told me once that you just want me to happy, and that as long as I'm happy, you're happy? _

_Right now, I'm in space, using the F678X ship to travel the universe with Vegeta. And I'm happy. _

_Before you get upset, just calm down. I know you don't particularly like Vegeta, especially after the whole Piccolo incident. But I know that I love him. Yes, you always wanted me to settle down with Yamcha, but that isn't what I want right now. In fact, that's never been what I really wanted. _

_You all think that Vegeta is nothing more than a psychopathic killer with no heart at all. But none of you tried to get to know him. I'm with him because I fell in love thanks to your efforts to break him. I tried to ease the pain he was in, and I happened to learn that love is the most unconventional thing there is. I don't care any more what you all think. My hours with Vegeta are my happiest ones. I also realized that what you all did to him so cruel because all he did was act, as you would have, the way you would have if someone had murdered the one you loved. _

_I don't know if I'll ever come back, or if I even want to. Before you all suddenly think that Vegeta is controlling me, he's not. Maybe it's sudden to all of you. But haven't you ever noticed that a fire can start in seconds? Vegeta is my fire. I can't forgive you for what you did to him. As I'm writing this, he's forcing himself to walk, to try and strengthen his muscles again, since they atrophied due to lack of use. He's in pain, but he's still trying. You never quite managed to break his spirit, and I'm grateful for that. _

_I don't know whether I'm coming back, or whether I **want** to come back to Earth. If I do, you'll all just chain Vegeta up again. And if you want to hurt him, you'll have to get through me. _

_So, yes, if you want to see it as my sin and mistake, so be it. I see it as a release, and a new freedom. I'm sick of being everyone's slave. Vegeta appreciates me in a way you never could. And when I say 'you', I mean all those related to me and those who know me. I can just see the headlines. _"Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corp, elopes with alien murderer!"_ and the scandal amongst the Earth's Special Forces. Bulma, the black sheep. It's fitting, and I quite like it. _

_We had some good times, when I was on Earth. But it all got shot when you all showed your true colours. Spouting forgiveness and mercy while robbing Vegeta of his hard-earned honour. You ignored my pleas. You insisted that he be confined to a wall without any chance for exercise. I know Goku would never do such a thing to a dog, so why does he do it to his fellow Saiyan? _

_Vegeta's going to heal, and then he's going back into his training. Before long, he'll be super Saiyan. I'll persuade him to spare your lives, if he decides to come back to Earth. But maybe we'll just go settle on a planet of our own, somewhere. _

_So, here's wishing you guys the best. I'm happy now, and so is Vegeta. Best of luck with the androids. _

_As always, take care of yourselves. _

_Love, _

_Bulma_

Ps: I've got the dragonball radar with me. Vegeta and I have a theory that there could be other dragons in the universe. We want to wish for eternal youth. Wish us luck!

Mr. Briefs folded up the letter, and looked around. Yamcha was just staring with his mouth open, while Goku scratched his head and Mrs. Briefs tittered.

"Oh, my! She's with that hunk Vegeta after all!"

Yamcha glared at her.

"She chose that…that Saiyan **trash **over me! It isn't funny!"

Yamcha looked at Goku.

"No offence intended about the Saiyan thing."

Goku sat down on a couch, not taking notice of Yamcha's indignation.

"Well, we did cause it to happen. Maybe we were a little harsh on Vegeta. But what were we supposed to do? He wanted to kill us!"

Krillin took a sip of his water.

"There's nothing we can do now, but let her be. It's ironic that we brought them together, and maybe its for the best. What we did to Vegeta was cruel, I won't deny that. But we didn't have much of an alternative. It was a case of him or us."

Mr. Briefs took a drag of his cigarette.

"Typical Bulma. Always off on some adventure, but who can blame her? I'm shocked, but there's no point in being angry. It won't bring her back."

Little Gohan just looked at the adults.

"I don't see what the problem is. She's just doing what makes her happy, and you should all just be glad for her."

Goku smiled. The kid got it right.


	6. My beloved monster and me

Chapter Six: My beloved monster and me 

I send the email off to my father, and turn my swivel chair to face Vegeta. He gives me a quick smile, as he starts walking again. I laugh to myself, as he ignores the pain and keeps going. He's just as stubborn as I am. I get up, and take his hand.

"Come on, I think you need to get some rest, and you can start walking tomorrow."

"Hang on, just a few more minutes! I've almost got the hang of it again," he grins.

I squeeze his hand and sit back down again, and watch him march up and down the room, wincing when he puts too much pressure on one leg. But he just bites back the pain, and puts the next foot forward. I hope he'll be this stubborn with our relationship.

Later that night, as he lies on a bed for the first time in months, he looks up at me, as I stand next to him, and watch as he stretches.

"I'd forgotten what a luxury this is. But it's missing something."

"What?"

He grins, as he grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the bed, and I fall on top of him. I giggle, and he smiles too, in spite of his stiff muscles.

"It was missing Bulma, that's all."

I rest my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

We stay like that for a while, his chest moving with his breathing and lifting me slightly.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't regret leaving with me, do you?"

His deep voice rumbles inside his chest, covering the sound of his heartbeat for a few moments.

"No, I don't. It's the best decision I've ever made! I wouldn't change it for anything. I never expected it, but deep down, I was hoping you'd ask me to stay with you. I felt so bad when I told you I was going to lunch with Yamcha, and your face just became so sad."

He chuckles, and it sounds so rich as it dances into my ear.

"I was heart broken, that's true. I was building up the courage to say goodbye, but instead I thought I'd ask you to come with me. I'm glad you did. I suppose my kiss had something to do with it."

I lifted myself up slightly, and put my elbows on either side of his head, our noses barely touching.

"Well, it did. It had lots to do with it, but you could use a little more practice," I teased him, and he pouted.

"If my kissing isn't good enough, then I'm entitled to say that your hairstyle leaves much to be desired."

I gasp in mock horror.

"What?!"

"It would look so much better if it was loose. But I suspect that copious amounts of gel keep it that way."

I smile as I kiss his nose.

"I'll leave my hair down if you promise to work on your kissing."

"Deal."

We left the Earth two years before the androids were due to arrive. Vegeta showed me the universe, and I helped him to heal and before I knew it, I was bonded to him. One day, we landed on a planet, but we got caught in a meteor storm. Vegeta went out to protect the ship, and protect me. I was so scared for him, because he was tired, since he'd been training at four hundred and fifty times earth's gravity. I heard him yelling and the meteors exploding. I watched him on the ship's monitors, as he fought them off. But a huge one came towards him, and I saw as he ran out of energy to fight it. It knocked him into the planet, and I wanted to go outside, but I wasn't sure if all the meteors had stopped. Instead, I watched the screens, desperately praying and hoping that he'd be okay.

I waited, but there was no sign of him. I started to fear the worst, but I knew he wasn't dead yet. I just…knew. I don't know how. But what if he was seriously injured? Then a yellow glow appeared on the screen, a golden ball of energy rising out of a crater, Vegeta in the middle of it. He was bleeding badly, his combat suit was torn and ripped, but he looked so different. His hair was golden, I could tell that much. His head was held high, and he looked as though he'd been through Hell and reached Heaven. I ran to open the door for him, and he floated in. Up close, I realized how much he had changed. His eyes had gone green and he was much more muscled.

He had finally done it.

He'd reached super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, are you okay?"

He just smiled, and nodded. But as he was about to say something else, he swayed slightly on his feet, and I caught him. His hair faded back to black and his eyes dissolved from emerald to ink.

"I'm fine, Blue. But I need to take a little nap…"

So that's how my Vegeta turned super Saiyan. When he recovered later, he told me that he had turned super Saiyan because he didn't want to die and leave me, and that he was angry too. Angry that he was so weak, that he couldn't avenge himself and destroy Kakarot.

"It was like something snapped inside my head. I don't know what else to call it," he said, as I wiped the blood off his face.

"I guess it was like an elastic band, of sorts. It stretched and snapped."

He nodded.

"That's about right."

He put his hand on my waist as I cleaned him up. I smiled, as I wrung out the cloth into the basin and wet it again.

"I was really worried about you when I couldn't see you. Don't you ever do that again!"

He grinned.

"I won't. At least, not on purpose. So, do I get a reward for finally turning super Saiyan?"

I smiled, as I leaned down towards him.

"Maybe…"

A month after the super Saiyan incident, after we'd been in space for three months, I found my mate hunched over the toilet, bringing up her breakfast. I knocked on the door.

"Blue? Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, I'll be out now."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. When she came out, she looked rather ashen.

"You don't look too good. Why don't you lie down, and I'll get you some tea or something? That's what you always do when I feel tired."

She nodded, and went off to the bedroom, while I went to the kitchen, wondering what was wrong with her.

I sat next to her on the bed while she sipped her tea, that revolting herbal stuff she likes. I prefer a mug of coffee with eight sugars, but that's me.

"What's wrong? Do you have flu or something? If it's contagious, I don't want it."

She poked me in the chest for that comment.

"I guess you could say it's 'contagious', in a way. I got it from you."

"Huh?"

She sighed, as she put her cup of tea on the side table. She took my hands and held them in hers. I never cease to marvel at the length of her fingers. They look so fragile, but they're surprisingly strong. My hands look so bulky next to hers.

"Vegeta, how long have we known each other?"

I think for a second.

"We've known each other for two years and three months, fell in love after a year and been mated for nearly two."

She holds my hands against her stomach.

"So, would you be upset if I told you that there's going to be a smaller version of you running around?'

My eyes widen.

"You mean…"

She nodded. I blinked.

"Really?"

"Really."

A million thoughts swirled though my head in a dust storm with hurricane speeds. But once the winds had gone and the thoughts of my brain had settled, I smiled.

"Brilliant! Vegeta junior!"

I hugged her, and kissed her and hugged her again. I've never been so excited before! She just laughed that laugh of hers, which sounds like moonbeams dancing to me.

"It might be a girl."

"No way! It's a boy! It has to be!"

"But a little girl would be nice."

I calm down for a moment.

"Blue, angel of my life, I hate to tell you but Saiyan royalty only bear sons. There are no females in the Vegeta dynasty. My family has always mated with females from the House of Zinnia."

She didn't look disappointed, but instead fell back softly onto her pile of pillows with a smile.

"We'd better think of names."

"Vegeta."

"That's your name. I was thinking maybe we could call him after your grandfather or something."

"All the males in my family are named Vegeta. Don't ask me why, but Saiyans aren't all that imaginative."

She giggled.

"Too bad. Then what about Chad?"

I pulled a face.

"Where did that come from?"

They called him a monster. They called him a murderer. But he's **my** monster. Yeah, he has an ego to rival mine, and he's stubborn and tactless and obsessed with training.

But he's Vegeta. I wouldn't want him any other way. As I sit with our child in my arms and him behind me as I lean against his chest, I wonder why I even hesitated to leave the planet with him. I love everything about him. He's gruff, but only because he's a big softy at heart and tries to hide it. He's quiet, but that's only because he says the things that matter instead of talking to fill the space. He's kind, he's tactless, he's understanding, he's stubborn, but most of all, he loves me for me.

Isn't that all that matters?

THE END

Thanks to the few that did keep track of this story, it does mean a lot that you did. But, I'm saying goodbye to het…its not as rewarding as yaoi!

Zogeta


End file.
